iOMG Part 2
by HeyBulldogProductions
Summary: One-shot. Sam and Freddie confront each other about their latest discovery about their relationship. Also, Gibby talks about Johnny Depp, hot dogs, scuba diving, and ducks!


**iOMG Part II**

The Shay siblings, Carly and Spencer, were stationed in the kitchen. Spencer sitting by the computer and Carly standing up and leaning against the bar. Both of their eyes showed their lack of sleep from the night before. Especially Carly, who was wired on shock. Spencer was in a state of shock after what Carly told him, but he wasn't there to actually see it.

"Wait, who kissed who?" Spencer inquired as he took a sip out of the cup of coffee he has.

"I don't know for sure. Pretty sure it was Sam considering what the mood app said about her...y'know...being _in _love."

"With Freddie?" Carly was about to speak, but became interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Who barges in at 9:39 in the morning anyway? The intruder was Gibby, who was dressed in a scuba diving outfit and had a plate of just hot dogs in his right hand.

"Babaloo!" He said upon entering.

"Be careful of those chairs. We forgot to put them away." Carly slurred and pointed to the floral designed chairs sitting in the middle of the living room. She and Spencer slept there instead of their own beds. Why? They were too tired from pulling that all nighter to care about sleeping in a bed. Just sleeping in general, which neither of them could do anyway.

"Ok..." Gibby gently stepped over them as he balanced his plate of hot dogs.

"Gib, why are you dressed like that?" Spencer got up to pour himself another cup of coffee.

"Yeah, and what's with the weiners?" Carly echoed in a lathargic tone.

"I always go scuba diving on Sundays."

"With hot dogs?"

"Johnny Depp does it! Dude, he owns an island too!"

"Wait, does he know?" Carly leaned to her older sibling and asked him in a hushed tone. Gibby answered, quite confused:

"Do I know what?"

"That means he doesn't." Spencer laughed. Carly joined him.

"I don't what?"

"Nothing, just...go enjoy swimming with you weiners!" Carly waved her hand to dismiss him.

"Isn't swimming with meat a bad idea anyway?" Spencer asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Sharks eat meat..."

"..."

"You never saw the end Jaws did you?" Gibby just shook his head as Spencer gave him a few pats on the shoulder.

"Have fun."

"Thanks? Wait, what happens at the end?" By this point, Spencer had to escort Gibby by force. Gibby tried his best to stuggle back, but Spencer was no match. The door opened by itself as a half-awake Freddie appeared. He looked as though he didn't sleep much either. Judging by the way he was standing at the door, he'd been there for a while. Possibly contemplating if he should come in or not. Carly peeked over and saw him, a sly look appeared on her face.

"Hey Gib, Spence" He stretched his neck out a little more. "Carls" He flickered a wave her way.

"Hey Freddie." They all greeted him. He looked at Gibby's attire.

"Typical Sunday?

"Yeah. Hey, what happens at the end of Jaws?" Freddie gestured Gibby and whispered something in his ear. His face turned from somewhat blissful, to mortified in a matter of seconds. Gibby threw his plate of weiners behind him and started running out of the room, crying. Freddie turned to his and shrugged. Picking a single weiner off the plate that was now on the floor, he shrugged once more and started to eat it. He was interrupted in his chewing process when a yawn overtook his face. Carly and Spencer both noticed his hair looked unkept and he was wearing the same blue plaid shirt and pants from the lock-in last night.

"Tired?" Carly questioned going over to the couch. Freddie dragged his feet and sat next to her.

"Yeah, I didn't get any sleep last night...I uhhh..." He shook his head and blinked. Obviously he was trying to think of another excuse beside that Sam kissed him.

"I tried working all night on our project. Turns out I forgot to calibrate the voice activation to get it to work with the picture...you got any pickles?"

"Fridge, top shelf." He elevated himself off the couch and dragged over to the kitchen. His body limp and pale. Sam bursted through the door moments later. Energetic as the energizer bunny.

"Goooood morning life forms of this apartment!" She kicked her heels up a few times before jogging to where Carly was sitting. She let out a big yawn too.

"Let me guess. You didn't sleep last night?" Carly said.

"Mhm. Mama pulled an all nighter."

"All nighter, huh? So, tell me. Best friend. What did you do during this all nighter?" Sam looked around for a moment, looking for an excuse. Gibby came in again, wearing different clothes. A penny tee and jeans, as he carried a male duck.

"Hey!" The duck annouced its entrance as well with a quick 'quack'.

"What's a duck doing here?" Spencer asked.

"Found him in the hallway. Since _somebody_ made me wet my scuba outfit and vow never to go scuba diving ever again." He shot a dirty glare towards Freddie.

"I changed into the clothes I was planning to wear after my swim, figured I'd come here, then I ran into this duck." He pointed at the duck as it snapped towards his fingers. Missing, barely. Gibby whipped his hand back and scowled at the duck.

"Bad duck! Bad bad ducky!"

"Well, I'm bored." Sam said as she headed for the door. "I'll be back later."

"Sam, wait...we need to talk when you come back over. Just us two." Carly yelled. Sam burried her eyebrows, muttered something to Carly and left.

...

"Carls!" Sam bellowed through the vacant apartment. Only to find Freddie on the couch, staring at his phone. He blinked a few times as Sam entered the room.

"H-hey." He stammered. Sam didn't give a verbal reply back. Rather a chaste wave.

"Can we talk, for a sec? I know you were suppose to talk with Carly, but, she just texted me back and said she'd be out about another hour or so." Sam, again, didn't reply verbally right away.

"I'll come back when she's here." She made a quick escape for the door. Freddie almost let her too.

"Freeze!" _Almost._

"What?" Sam spun around.

"I think you know what I want to talk to you about. Sit." He patted a seat that was a comfortable distance away from him on the couch. Obeying as a dog would, Sam sunkered her head and sat on the couch.

"Two things. One of them is how I feel, one's a question to you. Which do you wanna hear first?"

She started to shurg and make gestures with her hands. "How do you feel, I guess." Freddie bobbed his knees once or twice and rubbed his palms together.

"Well...I take it my reaction didn't say it was wonderful, huh? Look, Sam, you really caught me off guard. Heck, this whole week you caught me off guard. Actually putting an effort into a project, hanging out with me and Brad, being nice to both of us. I just put two-and-two together that you liked Brad. Couldn't blame ya though. Brad's a cool guy."

"Freddie, you don't seem to understand. Brad is _you_. But, at the same time, he's missing something that you have: History."

"History?"

"_Our_ history. With Brad, it seemed like we were a lovey-dovey couple. You and I, we bicker and fight and have fun. Sure, sometimes it gets out of hand, but when you put it to the test, we're always there for each other."

"Like I said, you really caught me off guard. I really didn't except a suprise kiss in the middle of giving you advie. Now, how'd you feel about that?" She sighed.

"Freddie, I don't want to tell you one answer or the other and have you base your own answer off of it. You spill your guts first." His palms fiercely began to slide together.

"Honestly, I could see us happening. But it'd take some time. Instead of springing it upon both of us, maybe we need some time to see how either of us likes it." He separated his palms and licked his, holding it out.

"Deal?" Sam took the offer, licking her own palm.

"Deal."


End file.
